finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Final Fantasy
thumb|360px|right|Schriftzug der Final-Fantasy-Serie. Final Fantasy (jap. ファイナルファンタジー, Fainaru Fantajī) ist eine Rollenspiel-Serie der japanischen Firma Squaresoft (heute Square Enix). Die 1987 von Hironobu Sakaguchi gegründete Spieleserie ist eine der erfolgreichsten aller Zeiten. Unter der Marke „Final Fantasy“ erschienen Spiele für verschiedenste Plattformen (Konsolen, Handhelds, Windows-PCs), zwei MMORPGs, Handyspiele, drei abendfüllende Computer-Animationsfilme und zwei Animeserien. Obwohl jeder „Final-Fantasy“-Teil eine neue, unabhängige Story bietet, gibt es gemeinsame Elemente, die das Franchise definieren. Dazu gehören zentrale Handlungsthemen, Charakternamen und spielmechanische Facetten. Die Handlung dreht sich typischerweise um eine Gruppe von Helden, die eine große Bedrohung bekämpft, beleuchtet aber auch die persönlichen Probleme und Beziehungen der Charaktere. Deren Namen leiten sich oft aus der Geschichte und verschiedenen Sprachen und Kulturkreisen ab. Bis zum Jahr 2017 erschienen 15 Teile in der mit Nummern bezeichneten Hauptserie und 41 Spiele im Ganzen, darunter Spin-Offs, Sequels und Prequels. Zurzeit liegt sie an zweiter Stelle der bestverkauften Rollenspielserien, und an zehnter Stelle der bestverkauften Videospielserien überhaupt. Insgesamt verkauften sich weltweit über 130 Millionen Einheiten der Marke.SQUARE ENIX KICKS OFF FINAL FANTASY 30TH ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION (14. April 2017) Mit fast zehn Millionen verkauften Exemplaren ist Final Fantasy VII der weltweit bisher erfolgreichste Teil. Am 16. März 2006 erhielt Final Fantasy einen Stern auf dem Walk of Game und hält außerdem sieben in dem Buch „Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2008“. Gründung der Serie Square Co., Ltd. (heute Square Enix) stieg Mitte der 80er Jahre erstmals in den japanischen Videospielmarkt ein. Die einfachen RPGs, Platformer und Rennspiele, die sie damals für das „Famicom Disk System“ (einer Disketten-basierten Erweiterung für den Famicom/NES) entwickelten, waren finanziell nicht sehr erfolgreich. Nachdem 1987 das Interesse am FDS sank, stand Square knapp vor dem Konkurs. Hironobu Sakaguchi, der Präsident der Firma, arbeitete zu der Zeit an einem ehrgeizigen Rollenspielprojekt für den modulbasierten Famicom, das sich an der populären „ “-Serie von Enix sowie „ “ von Nintendo und „ “ von Origin Systems orientierte. Wohl wissend, dass es sich genauso gut als letztes Spiel von Square erweisen könnte, taufte er es in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor „Final Fantasy“, schließlich sollte es sich um ein Fantasy-Spiel handeln. Der Erfolg übertraf die Erwartungen und die neue Marke wurde zum Flaggschiff von Square. Bislang zählen folgende Spiele zur Hauptreihe und werden mit römischen Ziffern durchnummeriert: Daneben existieren zahlreiche Spin-Offs, Ableger, Kompilationen und verwandte Serien wie zum Beispiel Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. Gemeinsamkeiten in der „Final Fantasy“-Serie Obwohl alle „Final Fantasys“ voneinander unabhängig sind, tauchen bestimmte Elemente wie Gil, Chocobos oder ATB immer wieder auf. Zu manchen Titeln gibt es Ableger, aber die Spiele der Hauptserie besitzen alle eine völlig individuelle Charakterriege und spielen immer in einer anderen fiktiven Welt. Gameplay Kampfsystem und Limits [[Datei:Active Time Battle.png|thumb|Skizze des Kampfsystems Active Time Battle (US Patent #5,390,937)]] Das Kampfsystem legt die Regeln und den Ablauf der Kämpfe fest und trägt zu einem Großteil zum Erfolg der Serie bei, denn die Kämpfe sind ein zentrales Element in den Spielen. Daher muss das Kampfsystem einen Balanceakt zwischen Tempo, Übersichtlichkeit, Einsteigerfreundlichkeit und Komplexität bewältigen. Das ursprüngliche Kampfsystem in den ersten drei Teilen ist klassisch rundenbasiert, später wurde es durch diverse Ergänzungen und Verbesserungen modernisiert, wie dem damals bahnbrechenden ATB-Balken ab Final Fantasy IV und dem CTB-System in Final Fantasy X. Final Fantasy XII führte das ADB-System ein und ebnete damit den Weg für zukünftige Kampfsysteme, weil die alten Systeme als zu altbacken und unmodern eingestuft wurden. Dabei orientiert sich das ADB an populären westlichen Rollenspielen, bildet aber gleichzeitig immer noch alle serientypischen Facetten und Kommandos ab. Somit gelang hiermit der Spagat zwischen Moderne und Tradition. Limits wurden erstmals in Final Fantasy VI eingeführt und in den darauf folgenden Episoden in immer anderer Form aufgegriffen, zum Beispiel Trance oder Ekstase. Limits stellen meist eine besonders starke Attacke dar und sind fast immer charakterspezifisch. Charakterklassen und das Job-System thumb|280px|left|Einige der Berufe aus [[Final Fantasy V.]] Die Charakterklassen sind hauptsächlich in den ersten Teilen der Serie (bis Final Fantasy V) von zentraler Bedeutung. Durch ihre Klasse erfüllen die Figuren eine bestimmte Rolle wie Kämpfer oder Magier und erhalten dadurch zumindest zu einem gewissen Grad eine Art Persönlichkeit, die zur damaligen Zeit aufgrund der technischen Beschränkungen schwierig darzustellen war. Grundsätzlich soll jede Klasse eigene Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften aufweisen und somit das Spielgeschehen abwechslungsreich gestalten. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelte Square immer mehr und immer ausgefallenere Klassen. Auch neuere Spiele vergeben ihren Charakteren eine Klasse, auch wenn die typischen Eigenschaften weniger stark ausgeprägt sind oder mit anderen Klassen kombiniert sein können. Zum Beispiel ist Kimahri Ronso aus Final Fantasy X gleichzeitig als Blaumagier und Dragoon anzusehen, obwohl diese beiden Klassen recht wenige Gemeinsamkeiten besitzen. Die meisten Hauptfiguren sind Kämpfer, und die Figuren um diesen herum erfüllen andere, dem Spielverlauf folgende oder unterstützende Klassen. Final Fantasy III führt das Job-System ein, bei dem eine Figur zwischen mehreren Klassen hin und her wechseln kann und bei dem es ein grundlegendes Spielelement darstellt, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy X-2 und Final Fantasy XI greifen dieses Prinzip wieder auf. Die häufigsten Klassen, die auch in neueren Spielen immer wieder auftauchen, sind unter anderem Krieger, Dieb, Weißmagier, Schwarzmagier, Beschwörer, Mönch oder Schütze. Magie und Magiefarben Magie, respektive die Fähigkeit zu zaubern, ist in jedem Teil vorhanden und ein wichtiges Element in der Spielmechanik. Sie soll zum einen eine Alternative zum konventionellen Waffengebrauch darstellen und so den Spielfluss abwechslungsreicher gestalten, zum anderen passt das Thema schlicht hervorragend zu einem Fantasyspiel. Dabei sind die Zauber nach Farben unterteilt. Schwarzmagie hat den Zweck, dem Gegner zu schaden, Weißmagie ist das Gegenteil und soll Schaden vermeiden oder heilen. Rotmagie ist eine Kombination aus den beiden, Blaumagie muss vom Gegner gelernt werden. Final Fantasy XII führte erstmals auch Grünmagie als einen Ableger der Weißmagie ein, der sich auf Zustände konzentriert, und Schattenmagie als eine Alternative zur Schwarzmagie. thumb|250px|Der Zauber [[Ultima (Zauber)|Ultima in FFVIII.]]Zusätzlich sind vor allem die Schwarzmagiearten nochmal nach Elementen unterteilt. Die drei häufigsten und in gewisser Weise auch simpelsten Elemente sind Feuer, Blitz und Eis, allerdings tauchen auch noch eine Reihe anderer Elemente auf wie Wind, Erde, Wasser, Gift, Dunkelheit, Heilig, Gravitation, Seele oder Tod, jedoch werden nicht alle in jedem Spiel verwendet oder es könnten in späteren Teilen auch noch weitere erscheinen. Manche dieser Elemente sind gegensätzlich, zum Beispiel Feuer und Eis, und dadurch wirkungsvoll gegeneinander. Das bedeutet, dass feuerelementare Gegner relativ leicht mit Eiszaubern besiegt werden können, et vice versa. Heilig trägt einen Sonderstatus in den Spielen, einerseits weil heiligelementare Zauber gerne in die Handlung eingebaut werden, andererseits sind viele Weißmagiearten heiligelementar und können dadurch untoten Monstern Schaden zufügen. Darüber hinaus existieren auch nichtelementare Angriffszauber, von denen einer der stärksten Ultima ist. Beschwörungen Seit Final Fantasy III tauchen in jedem Teil der Serie Beschwörungsmonster auf, die im Kampf aufgerufen werden können. Ihre Bezeichnung wechselt dabei von Spiel zu Spiel (zum Beispiel Esper, G.F., Bestia). Viele von ihnen repräsentieren eines der oben genannten Elemente und bewirken dementsprechenden Schaden, manche Beschwörungen sind aber auch für die Defensive gedacht, erstatten dem Spieler verlorene HP oder bewirken positive Statusveränderungen. Das Aussehen wird bei jedem Auftritt leicht variiert, aber dennoch ist jede Beschwörung eindeutig erkennbar, auch aufgrund des meist konsistenten Namens. Jede Beschwörung besitzt in den meisten Auftritten eine signifikante Fähigkeit, die meist optisch ansprechend in Szene gesetzt wird und die nur selten ausgetauscht wird, wenngleich aber die Bezeichnung in den einzelnen Spielen unterschiedlich sein kann. thumb|left|200px|[[Bahamut (FFIX)|Bahamut in Final Fantasy IX.]]Die Inspiration für nahezu alle bisher eingeführten Beschwörungen liegt in diversen Mythologien oder Religionen rund um den Globus und aus allen Epochen, darunter griechische Antike, nordisch-germanische Mythologie, arabische Spiritualität oder Buddhismus, allerdings sind hier nur die Wurzeln der entsprechenden Figur. Die ursprünglichen Darstellungen und die tatsächlichen Erscheinung in den Spielen können durchaus abweichen. Auch die spielmechanische Bedeutung kann in den Spielen variieren. Sie sind entweder eine schlichte Ergänzung zum gewöhnlichen Kampfgeschehen, wie zum Beispiel in Final Fantasy IV oder Final Fantasy XI, oder spielen in der Handlung eine entscheidende Rolle wie in Teil VI, VIII, IX oder X. Gelegentlich erfüllen sie neben ihrem generellen Zweck der Beschwörung eine alternative spielmechanische Rolle, zum Beispiel lehren die G.F. in Teil VIII den Charakteren Abilities, die daraufhin im Kampf oder auch außerhalb eingesetzt werden können. Die bisher wenigsten Beschwörungen mit sechs an der Zahl erschienen in Final Fantasy XIII, die meisten in Final Fantasy VI mit stolzen 31 in der GBA-Version. Final Fantasy XII stellt zum ersten Mal eine neue Riege von Beschwörungsmonstern vor, wenngleich aber alle bereits mindestens einen Auftritt in einem Spiel der Ivalice Alliance haben. Die Beschwörung an sich führt entweder der explizit ausgewiesene Beschwörer aus, oder aber die Fähigkeit ist allen Figuren zugänglich, je nach Spiel. So kann in Final Fantasy X nur Yuna Bestia, während es in Final Fantasy XII jedem spielbaren Charakter möglich ist, Esper zu beschwören. Die am häufigsten wiederkehrenden und auch gleichzeitig bekanntesten Beschwörungsmonster sind Ifrit, Shiva, Leviathan, Ramuh, Odin sowie Bahamut, der König der Drachen. Zustandsveränderungen Zustandsveränderungen bewirken Anomalien bei einem Charakter, diese sind sowohl von positiver als auch negativer Natur und können durch Zauber, Items oder Einwirkung eines Gegners erzeugt werden. Die Veränderung wird im Menü durch ein kleines Symbol neben dem Namen der Figur erkenntlich gemacht sowie während den Kämpfen durch verschiedene visuelle Effekte oder Farbveränderungen. Die häufigsten werden hier aufgelistet: * Blind - Reduziert die Treffergenauigkeit und lässt dadurch die meisten physischen Angriffe daneben gehen. Wird mit Augentropfen kuriert. * Gift - Der Charakter verliert nach jeder Aktion oder in gewissen Zeitabständen einige HP. Wird mit Gegengift kuriert. * Kritisch - Wird bei wenigen verbleibenden HP aktiviert und kann gegebenenfalls positive Effekte oder Limits auslösen. * Todesurteil - Charakter wird zwingend nach einer gewissen Zeit kampfunfähig. * Verwirrt/Konfus - Charakter wird unkontrollierbar und greift Freund und Feind an. Wird mit einem physischen Angriff kuriert. * Stein - Charakter wird handlungsunfähig. Wird mit einer Goldnadel kuriert. * Lehm - Erteilt nach einer gewissen Zeit den Zustand Stein. Wird mit einer Goldnadel kuriert. * Kampfunfähig/KO - HP sinken auf Null und der Charakter kann keine Aktionen mehr ausführen. Wird mit einer Phönixfeder kuriert. * Gemach - Verlangsamt den Charakter und senkt die Aktionshäufigkeit. * Hast - Beschleunigt den Charakter und erhöht die Aktionshäufigkeit. * Sturz/Toxin - HP sinken kontinuierlich. * Stumm - Charakter kann nicht mehr zaubern oder beschwören. Wird mit Echokraut kuriert. * Berserker - Charakter wird unkontrollierbar und greift ausschließlich physisch wahllos einen Gegner an, dabei enorme Erhöhung der Angriffskraft. Wird mit einem Allheilmittel oder dem Zauber Medica kuriert. * Frosch - Verwandlung in einen Frosch und drastische Reduktion der Angriffsstärke. Nur der Angriffsbefehl ist verfügbar. Wird mit einem Jungfernkuss kuriert. * Stop - Ähnlich wie Stein, der Charakter wird handlungsunfähig. Verfliegt manchmal nach einer bestimmten Zeit. * Schlaf - Charakter wird handlungsunfähig. Wird mit einem physischen Angriff oder einem Wecker kuriert. * Levitas - Charakter schwebt und wird immun gegen erdelementare Attacken. * Reflek - Lässt Magie abprallen. * Regena - Gegenteil zu Gift, erstattet kontinuierlich kleine Mengen HP. * Protes - Halbiert physischen Schaden. * Vallum/Shell - Halbiert magischen Schaden. * Zombie - Dem Charakter wird durch Weißmagie Schaden zugefügt, Angriffskraft erhöht sich. Wird mit Weihwasser oder Kruzifix kuriert. * Schutzengel - Charakter wird automatisch nach dem KO wieder kampfbereit. Währung Gil (jap. ギル, giru) ist eine fiktive Währung, mit welcher in jedem Final Fantasy gehandelt wird. „Gil“ ist der Singular sowie der Plural des Wortes. Final Fantasy IV ist der einzige Teil, der eine Namensherkunft für Gil erklärt. Das Wort Gil leitet sich hier von Gilbert ab, ein weit verbreiteter Name in der königlichen Familie von Damcyan. Der Gilkurs kann dabei innerhalb der Serie variieren, das heißt, dass bestimmte Items in den einzelnen Spielen andere Preise aufweisen können. Bis auf Final Fantasy VIII und XIII erhält der Spieler in allen Teilen Gil durch das Besiegen von Gegnern oder aus Schatztruhen; es gibt dabei keine Obergrenze. Bisher wurden in noch keinem einzigen Spiel Gil tatsächlich optisch dargestellt, weder in Münzform, noch als Scheine. Gil könnte demnach eine wertträgerlose Währung sein. (Es gibt allerdings in Kämpfen die Möglichkeit eine Fähigkeit wie zum Beispiel "Almosen" zu benutzen, um den Gegner mit Gil zu bewerfen. Gil wird dabei als Bronze-, Silber- und Goldmünzen dargestellt.) Items Items (Gegenstände) erfüllen viele Funktionen. Die wichtigste ist die Alternative zur Weißmagie, denn prinzipiell kann immer ein bestimmtes Item einen weißen Zauber ersetzen und umgekehrt. Die ersten und wahrscheinlich am häufigsten verwendeten Items sind die Potions, die in keinem Final Fantasy fehlen dürfen und die mehrere effektivere Versionen aufweisen können, die Hi-Potions und X-Potions. Potions sind das Äquivalent zu den Vita-Zaubern und ermöglichen das Regenerieren von im Kampf verlorenen HP. Auch zu jeder Statusveränderung existiert immer sowohl ein Zauber als auch ein Item, das diese wieder lösen beziehungsweise bei Bedarf erst erwirken kann. Die häufigsten kurativen Items, die immer wieder erscheinen, sind neben den Potions unter anderem Gegengifte, Augentropfen, Goldnadeln, Zelte, Allheilmittel, Elixiere und nicht zuletzt die Phönixfedern, die zwar meistens recht teuer, aber unverzichtbar für erfolgreiches Reisen sind. Die Höchstmenge pro Item beträgt seit jeher 99 Stück. thumb|250px|Das Inventarmenü in [[Final Fantasy VI.]]Aber es existieren auch eine Reihe von Items, die im Kampf eingesetzt werden und denselben Effekt wie bestimmte Schwarzmagien erzielen, zum Beispiel aus Final Fantasy IV die Zähne (Rotzahn, Blauzahn, Weißzahn), die den drei Standardelementen Feuer, Blitz und Eis entsprechen und genau diese Zauber bewirken. Waffen und Ausrüstungsgegenstände werden ebenfalls wie andere Items gehandhabt und im Inventar verwaltet. Ninjas können Waffen oder spezielle Wurfsterne auf die Gegner schleudern und so großflächigen Schaden anrichten, andere Items wiederum bewirken die vorhin erwähnten Statusveränderungen bei Freund oder Feind. In den Kämpfen kann der Spieler nahezu immer via Item-Befehl auf das Inventar zurückgreifen, in dem sämtliche Items aufbewahrt werden. Hier hat man auch die Möglichkeit, während des Kampfes die Ausrüstung auszutauschen, was sonst nur im regulären Menü möglich ist. Des Weiteren gibt es in jedem Spiel auch Schlüsselitems, die nicht gekauft, sondern durch diverse Aufgaben erhalten werden und relevant für den Fortschritt der Handlung sind, indem sie spielvorantreibende Mechanismen auslösen. Sie werden meist in einer eigenen Auflistung geführt. In den ersten vier Episoden ist der Lagerplatz für Items beschränkt, daher muss der Spieler unnötige Gegenstände aussortieren. Jedoch gibt es die Möglichkeit, bei einem fetten Chocobo momentan nicht benötigtes Inventar in seinem Magen zwischenzulagern und später bei Bedarf wieder mitzunehmen. In den Remakes wurde die Kapazitätsbeschränkung wieder aufgehoben. Waffen, sonstige Ausrüstung und Accessoires Prinzipiell tauchen in allen „Final Fantasy“-Spielen immer dieselben Waffen und Ausrüstungsgegenstände auf, gelegentlich sind aber auch Ausnahmen oder Ergänzungen möglich. Diese Gegenstände werden entweder in dafür speziellen Warengeschäften gekauft, in Schatztruhen gefunden oder von Gegnern erhalten, sei es durch Diebstahl oder nach Beenden des Kampfes als Trophäe. Dabei werden diese im Laufe des Fortschritts immer wirkungsvoller oder verfügen über zusätzliche Effekte. Grundsätzlich werden Klingen- und Stabwaffen unterschieden sowie sonstiges wie Bögen, Peitschen, Klauen oder sogar Glocken. Klingenwaffen wiederum sind noch einmal unterteilt in Schwerter, Messer, Lanzen, Katanas und einige weitere mehr. Meist sind die Waffen spezifisch zur Charakterklasse oder dem Charakter selbst, nur Final Fantasy XII bildet hier die Ausnahme, da hier jeder Charakter jede Waffe führen kann. Häufig wieder auftauchende und zu den stärksten gehörende Waffen sind zum Beispiel das Ultima-Schwert, Masamune oder das Exkalibur. Auch Ausrüstungsgegenstände wiederholen sich immer wieder, und wie bei den Waffen steigt auch hier der Wert mit dem Fortschritt, so starten fast alle Hauptcharaktere mit Ausrüstung aus relativ geringwertigen Materialien wie Leder oder Holz in ihr jeweiliges Spiel, die später durch immer hochwertigere und edlere Materialien substituiert werden wie zum Beispiel das serientypische Mithril. Die Genji-Ausrüstung, bestehend aus Helm, Schild, Rüstung und Ring bzw. Handschuh, taucht regelmäßig auf und gilt als eine der stärksten in der Serie. Viele Gegenstände verfügen über Sekundäreffekte wie die Resistenz gegen ein bestimmtes Element oder die dauerhafte Wirkung einer positiven Statusveränderung. Oft taucht aber auch ein verfluchter Rüstungsgegenstand auf, der einen äußerst negativen Effekt auf den Träger ausübt und sich meist, sobald der Fluch auf diversen Wegen gebrochen wurde, als enorm wirkungsvoll erweist. Auch Ausrüstung kann charakterspezifisch sein. Accessoires wurden erst mit Final Fantasy V richtig bedeutungsvoll, da sie hier einen zusätzlichen Beitrag zur Spielmechanik leisten und diverse unterstützende Effekte erzielen. Ein Accessoire kann prinzipiell jeder in irgendeiner Art und Weise dekorative Gegenstand sein, von Brillen über Finger- und Ohrringe bis hin zu Anhängern, Ketten, Schuhen, Puppen oder Schals. Jedes Accessoire verfügt dabei über eine spezifische Fähigkeit wie dem Schutz vor bestimmten Statusveränderungen, dem Hinzufügen oder Ändern von Kampfbefehlen oder der Verdoppelung der erhaltenen Erfahrungspunkte. In vielen Spielen taucht eines der wertvollsten Accessoires schlechthin auf, die Schleife, die nahezu alle negativen Statusveränderungen annulliert. Design Charakterdesign thumb|200px|left|[[Yoshitaka Amano entwarf die Charaktere für die ersten sechs „Final Fantasy“-Spiele, sowie für Final Fantasy IX (Bild).]] Seit Final Fantasy II gibt es in jedem „Final Fantasy“ einen Charakter namens Cid (eine Hommage an den spanischen Ritter ). Während er im Original Final Fantasy nicht auftaucht, wird er in dessen Remake erwähnt. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit den Charakteren Biggs und Wedge (benannt nach Biggs Darklighter und Wedge Antilles aus ), die ab Final Fantasy VI in den meisten Spielen auftauchten. In Final Fantasy XII erscheinen in einem Nebenquest die Charaktere Gibbs und Deweg (eine Anspielung auf Biggs und Wedge). Bis Final Fantasy VI entwarf Yoshitaka Amano alle Charaktere, danach wurde dieses Amt von Tetsuya Nomura übernommen, ausgenommen Final Fantasy IX, das erneut von Amano designt wurde. Die beiden Künstler unterscheiden sich in ihrem Stil recht stark voneinander. Amano lässt seine Figuren ihren Rollen gerecht erscheinen, ähnlich zu anderen Fantasyspielen oder sonstigen Darstellungen, mit Schwert und Rüstung auf einem Drachen reitend etc., also in gewisser Weise typischer zum Spieltitel als Nomura. Dieser hingegen ist wesentlich moderner. Seine Figuren sind ähnlich dargestellt wie die Charaktere aus Animes oder Mangas mit wild zerzausten Haaren oder überproportional großen Augen. Des Weiteren sind Nomuras Figuren häufig androgyner als Amanos. Fans der Serie können sich nicht einigen, wessen Stil ihnen besser gefällt. Für das Design in Final Fantasy XII und Final Fantasy XIV ist Akihiko Yoshida verantwortlich. Er inszeniert seine Darstellungen meist sehr detailreich und prunkvoll. Musik Einige typische musikalische Themen gibt es in nahezu jedem „Final Fantasy“-Spiel. In allen Spielen der Hauptserie wird Prelude gespielt, meistens in der Eröffnungssequenz, sowie die „Siegesfanfare“ nach jedem gewonnen Kampf (in Final Fantasy XII nur nach besiegten Bossgegnern). Nobuo Uematsu, der den Soundtrack für alle Teile bis einschließlich Final Fantasy XI komponierte, prägte die Musik der Serie und erlangte einen hohen Bekanntheitsgrad. Mittlerweile werden seine Arrangements sogar auf den Bühnen der Welt von professionellen Orchestern vorgetragen. Den Soundtrack für Final Fantasy XII komponierte Hitoshi Sakimoto, für Final Fantasy XIII wurde Masashi Hamauzu als Hauptkomponist verpflichtet. Handlungselemente 200px|thumb|''[[Final Fantasy V'' ist ein typisches Beispiel der Serie, indem die Helden Kristalle finden müssen, um die Welt vom Bösen zu befreien.]] Fast jeder Teil der Serie handelt von der drohenden Zerstörung der gesamten Welt und deren Prävention durch einen oder mehrere meist „per Zufall“ in diese Rolle geratene Helden. Nur die wenigsten Charaktere werden von vornherein mit der Aufgabe der Rettung der Welt ins Spiel geschickt, die meisten stolpern mehr oder weniger bewusst ins Abenteuer, steigern sich aber immer mehr in diese Aufgabe hinein. Vaan beispielsweise ist, wie auch Bartz Klauser, schlicht und ergreifend zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, Cloud Strife übernimmt ohne sein Wissen die Rolle eines anderen und Squall Leonhart verweigert lange Zeit jegliche Verantwortung. Nahezu alle Figuren tragen irgendein emotionales oder psychisches Problem mit sich und bewältigen dieses im Lauf des Spiels, meist ist dies der Verlust einer geliebten Person oder die verzweifelte Liebe zu einer anderen Figur. Zentrale Themen in der Geschichte, abseits des bereits erwähnten Weltunterganges durch die Mächte des Bösen, sind der Wunsch nach Freiheit und Selbstverwirklichung, Liebe und Sehnsucht, Rache, Hass, Diskriminierung und Unterdrückung, Freundschaft und Hoffnung auf eine bessere Welt sowie Frieden und Einigkeit unter ihren Bewohnern. Meistens dominiert eine spürbare Polarisierung die Spiele, sei es unter anderem durch den Gegensatz von arm und reich (Midgar, Archadia und seine Slums), von hochtechnologischen Metropolen und fortschrittlich weit zurückgeblieben Dörfern, oder der Grundhaltung von Protagonist und Antagonist. Besonders ab Final Fantasy VII verwischt immer mehr die trennscharfe Grenze von „Gut“ und „Böse“. Zum einen wurden die Absichten und Motive der Gegenspieler immer verständlicher bzw. gerechtfertigter, zum Beispiel versucht Vayne Solidor lediglich in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten, allerdings ist seine Vorgehensweise fragwürdig; Sephiroth sucht zunächst lediglich seine Wurzeln, driftet dann aber immer mehr in den Fanatismus ab; auch die Helden haben bei weitem nicht immer eine weiße Weste. Die Tantalusgruppe um Zidane ist letzten Endes nichts anderes als eine Diebesbande, Cecil Harvey überfällt zu Beginn aufgrund blinder Naivität unschuldige Dörfer und die Aktionen von AVALANCHE ließen sich aus einem neutralen Standpunkt gesehen auch als Terrorismus bezeichnen. Zum anderen sind manche Widersacher gelegentlich spielbar (Seymor, Edea), wodurch der Spieler eine gewisse Beziehung zu diesen aufbauen kann. Gelegentlich stehen die beiden Parteien sogar in familiären Beziehungen (Zidane Tribal und Kuja, Cecil Harvey und Golbez). Auch Zwillingspaare tauchen hin und wieder auf. Allen Hauptcharakteren gemein ist das Fehlen von lebenden Eltern, und nur die wenigsten Figuren besitzen noch lebende Verwandte oder sonstige ähnliche Verhältnisse. Auffälligerweise landen beinahe alle Charaktere in ihren jeweiligen Spielen fälschlicherweise im Gefängnis oder einer gefängnisähnlichen Anlage. Final Fantasy VI dreht diesen Spieß um und lässt kurzzeitig den Antagonisten Kefka Palazzo inhaftieren. Immer wieder werden Zyklen, Gleichgewichte und Dualismen verwendet, um die Spielhandlungen zu erklären, sie einzugrenzen oder zu verdeutlichen. Bereits in Final Fantasy I befindet sich der Antagonist Garland in einem ewigen Kreislauf aus Tod und Wiedergeburt, der ihn praktisch unsterblich macht, der allerdings von den Kämpfern des Lichts durchbrochen werden kann. In Final Fantasy III entsteht das manifestierte Böse, die Wolke der Dunkelheit aus einem Ungleichgewicht von Licht und Schatten, welches von den vier Kristallen eigentlich erhalten werden sollte. Die Wolke will die Welt dem Nichts zufügen, um somit das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen, jedoch mit dem ultimativen Ende aller Existenzen, was aber vereitelt werden kann. Auch neuere Teile der Reihe weisen solche Dualismen auf. So bestehen in Final Fantasy XIII die überdeutlichen Gegensätze zwischen Cocoon und Pulse, den jeweiligen Fal'Cie und L'Cie, der Erfüllung der Bestimmung und dem Scheitern samt Verwandlung in einen Cie'th. Ein Mittelweg ist dabei gänzlich ausgeschlossen, wodurch die Handlung wesentlich strenger und dramatischer wirkt als in anderen Teilen, die meist ein oder mehrere Schlupflöcher enthielten, die Protagonisten oder Antagonisten für sich ausnutzen konnten, so wie beispielsweise Exdeath, der sich aus seiner Verbannung befreien konnte, da sein Siegel mit der Zeit zu schwinden begann. In Dissidia: Final Fantasy wird während der Handlung Cosmos, die Repräsentantin des Lichts, von den Antagonisten umgebracht, wodurch die Dunkelheit die ewig währende Schlacht endgültig gewonnen haben müsste, jedoch kann ein solches Ungleichgewicht schlicht und ergreifend nicht existieren. Folglich wird Cosmos vom Urdrachen Shinryu wiederbelebt, und folglich stellt schlussendlich auch der Sieg der Helden über die Dunkelheit nur ein temporäres Gleichgewicht dar, da es kein Licht ohne Schatten geben kann und umgekehrt. Wiederkehrende Elemente Luftschiffe [[Datei:Enterprise DS Opening.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise aus Final Fantasy IV.]]Luftschiffe gibt es in allen Teilen der Reihe. Schon im Erstling war das Luftschiff ein Schlüsselgegenstand, ohne den ab einem gewissen Fortschritt kein Vorankommen mehr möglich war. In Final Fantasy II wurde der Luftverkehr von Cid verwaltet, der seitdem ein obligatorischer Charakter geworden ist und bei fast all seinen Auftritten in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit Flugschiffen assoziiert ist und den Erhalt erst ermöglicht. Luftschiffe stellen ein bequemes und schnelles Transportmittel dar, weil sie die meisten natürlichen Hindernisse wie Gebirge, Flüsse, Wüsten oder Seen einfach überfliegen. Allerdings kann es bei manchen Teilen auch Einschränkungen geben, zum Beispiel kann bei Teil III und V nur eine gewisse Flughöhe erreicht werden, wodurch manche Gebirge immer noch unpassierbar bleiben. Solche Einschränkungen können aber fast immer durch zusätzliche Gegenstände bzw. Umrüstungen umgangen werden, oder das Luftschiff kann auch gleichzeitig als Schiff oder sogar U-Boot verwendet werden. Ein weiterer bedeutender Vorteil ist das Ausbleiben der Zufallskämpfe, wodurch sich der Spieler alle Zeit nehmen kann, um die Weltkarte ungestört zu erforschen, und das Reisen wird einfach angenehmer. Meistens erhält der Spieler über die Zeit hinweg mehrere verschiedene Luftschiffe, die immer leistungsstärker werden oder immer weitere Regionen erschließen können. In Final Fantasy XII wurden die Luftschiffe nach den typischen Beschwörungen vorangehender Titel wie Ifrit, Shiva und Bahamut benannt. Kristalle thumb|Kristalle aus [[Final Fantasy I|Final Fantasy.]]Sie sind laut Square Sinnbild und Ausgangspunkt der gesamten Serie und tauchen bis auf Final Fantasy VIII in jedem Teil auf, wenngleich auch nicht immer in Kristallform, sondern eher als mit Magie beseelte Steine (Substanz, Maginit, Nethizit). In den früheren Spielen repräsentieren sie die vier klassischen Naturelemente Feuer, Erde, Wind und Wasser, und begründen damit die Existenz der jeweiligen Welten. Wenn die Kristalle beschädigt oder zerstört werden, leidet auch das jeweilige Element darunter. Die Kristalle sind immer mit einer enormen Macht ausgestattet und häufig der Grund für die Gier der Antagonisten, denn wer sie unter Kontrolle hat, ist de facto der Herrscher der Welt und ihrer Bewohner. Chocobos Datei:Fettes_Chocobo.gif Chocobos sind gelbe Reitvögel, die seit Final Fantasy II in jedem Teil der Serie auftauchen. Sie dienen als Transportmittel und ermöglichen schnelles und bequemes Reisen zu Lande. Wie bei Luftschiffen bleiben auch bei Chocobos die Zufallskämpfe aus. Neben den klassischen gelben Vögeln tauchen gelegentlich auch andersfarbige Chocobos auf, die andere Eigenschaften aufweisen. Mogrys Datei:Mogry_Mini.gif Mogrys sind hilfreiche, intelligente kleine Wesen, die seit Final Fantasy III in fast jedem Teil der Serie auftauchen. Sie gelten gleichermaßen mit den Chocobos als Maskottchen der Serie und benutzen fast in jedem Satz das Wort „Kupo“ oder „Bommel“. Monster Einige fiktive Monster erscheinen in jedem „Final Fantasy“-Spiel, z.B. Goblins, Behemoths oder Tomberys. Grundsätzlich gibt es in den Spielen immer dieselben Monster und Monstertypen, welche sich in den Wertekonfigurationen und in der Farbgebung unterscheiden. Zum Beispiel gibt es in Final Fantasy I mehrere wolfartige Monster, die sich aufgrund anderer Farben unterscheiden und dadurch als eigenständige Monster gelten. Dies rührt von der Speicherkapazität der damaligen Hardware, und durch diesen programmiertechnischen Trick konnte eine größere Anzahl von Monstern in das Spiel implementiert werden. Auch die heutigen Spiele halten sich aber noch an diese Eigenheit, zum Beispiel gibt es in Final Fantasy XII drei verschiedene Varianten eines Morbol, die sich optisch nur leicht unterscheiden. Trivia *Final Fantasy erscheint in Japan immer sonntags, da, als die ersten Final Fantasy Teile erschienen, viele Kinder die Schule schwänzten. *Hironobu Sakaguchi erzählte in einem Interview, dass in den 90er Jahren, als es bei Square noch kein Testing-Team gab, alle Entwickler ein fertig programmiertes Spiel von Anfang bis Ende durchspielten, jeder für sich an seinem Arbeitsplatz. Ziel dabei war es, eventuelle Fehler zu finden. Meistens waren dann alle Mitarbeiter zur gleichen Zeit fertig, bis auf Sakaguchi selbst, denn er nahm sich immer besonders viel Zeit und ließ das Spiel in seinem vollen Umfang auf sich wirken. Weil er den größten Bildschirm besaß, standen zum Schluss alle um ihn herum und betrachteten sich gemeinsam das Ende und den Abspann. In ihnen allen wuchs dabei ein derartiger Stolz auf ihr Werk, dass nicht selten die ein oder andere Träne vergossen wurde.M!Games, CyberMedia Verlag, Ausgabe 223, April 2012, S.97 Siehe auch * Final Fantasy in der Popkultur * Fanprojekte über Final Fantasy Weblinks *Offizielle deutsche Webseite von Square Enix * *[http://de.wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/FFXIclopedia FFXIclopedia – Deutsches Wiki zu Final Fantasy XI] *[[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv|Final Fantasy XIV Wiki – Deutsches Wiki zu Final Fantasy XIV]] *[http://www.finalfantasy-14.de/ finalfantasy-14.de – Fanseite über Final Fantasy XIV] Quellen ar:Final Fantasy en:Final Fantasy series es:Final Fantasy (Saga) fi:Final Fantasy (pelisarja) it:La saga di Final Fantasy ja:ファイナルファンタジーシリーズ pl:Final Fantasy (seria) ru:Final Fantasy (серия) Kategorie:Spiele